DARK SERVANT IN ACADEMY CITY
by Ronye
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kisah Ilyasviel yang pergi ke Kota Akademi (Toaru Majutsu no Index) untuk mencari master dan servant yang bersembunyi di sana. Dia dan servantnya Saber (Arthur Pendragon) bertemu dengan Saber Alter (Arthuria Pendragon). Bersama dengan Shirai Kuroko, Ilya bertarung melawan Saber Alter dan mendapatkan kenyataan tentang keberadaan dua kesatria legenda itu.
1. Chapter 1 - Darkness Knight

**Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari seri Fate dan serial (light novel) Toaru Majutsu no Index**

 **Bab 1** **\- DARKNESS Knight-**

 **Bagian 1**

Di puncak sebuah gedung tinggi, seseorang tengah berdiri menikmati pemandangan malam kota yang dihiasi nyala lampu dari gedung dan kendaraan yang melintas.

Mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit ke atas dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah balon terbang yang menyiarkan berita kota selama 24 jam dan itu bergerak mengelilingi kota.

"Indah sekali"

Kata seorang gadis kecil dengan mata merah nya memandang kota yang bersinar di malam hari.

"Udaranya juga sejuk"

Gumam gadis itu lagi.

Sungguh aneh memikirkan bahwa udara segar masih dapat dihirup di tengah kota besar seperti ini, menandakan bahwa tingkat polusi udaranya sangat rendah. Setelah semua itu dia mulai mengakui bahwa kota ini adalah kota terbaik di Jepang. Meski begitu, Kota Akademi ini yang 80 persen penduduknya adalah seorang pelajar, tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk dan tinggal di dalamnya.

Akses masuk ke kota ini pun sangat ketat dengan tidak adanya kendaraan umum yang menghubungkan antara kota akademi ini dengan kota tetangganya. Namun menyusup ke dalam kota ini adalah hal termudah yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang penyihir berbakat seperti Ilyasviel von Einzbern.

Sebagai penyihir dari keturunan keluarga Einzbern yang sangat terkenal dengan kemampuan menciptakan manusia buatan Homonculi. Ilya sangat besar kemungkinan dipilih oleh _Holy Grail_ sebagai _master_ dalam pertempuran tujuh penyihir di kota Fuyuki. Namun pada saat dia akhirnya terpilih sebagai seorang _master_ dan mendapatkan _servant_ terkuat kelas pengguna pedang Saber dia hanya menemukan tiga master dan _servant_ nya yang akhirnya berhasil dia kalahkan. Ketiga _servant_ tersebut adalah kelas Caster, Lancher, dan Berseker.

Dimana empat _servant_ yang lain?

Pertanyaan Ilya setelah mengalahkan tiga _servant_ itu dan menunggu selama berhari-hari di Kota Fuyuki. Tidak mungkin _Holy Grail_ hanya memanggil empat _master_ termasuk dirinya karena cawan itu hanya terbentuk dengan mengorbankan tujuh roh pahlawan.

Jadi jika mereka tidak di Fuyuki berarti mereka ada di luar kota.

Akhirnya, Ilya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Matou sebagai salah satu keluarga lain yang memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk ikut serta dalam perang. Lagipula ketiga _master_ yang sudah ia kalahkan semuanya berasal dari keluarga penyihir kelas bawah. Setidaknya itu pandangan Ilya terhadap keluarga mereka.

Usaha Ilya membuahkan hasil, Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa kedua anak penerus keturunan darah penyihir Keluarga Matou saat itu sedang berada di luar kota.

Mereka ada di Kota Akademi.

Sebenarnya saat itu masih ada satu lagi keluarga yang berpotensi besar memiliki seorang _master_ , adalah keturunan keluarga Tohsaka. Namun saat dia sampai di kediaman Tohsaka, tidak ada siapapun di sana dan hal itu sempat membuatnya jengkel.

"Apa benar mereka ada di sini?"

Seseorang yang bertanya dengan suara berwibawa namun rendah adalah Saber yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang gadis kecil itu.

"Kau lihat, Kota ini indah bukan?"

"Kau benar, sangat indah"

"Mereka pasti ada di kota ini, aku dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka"

Ilya memutar badannya ke belakang dan menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Begitu ya, tapi kenapa mereka sekarang ada di kota ini? Jika mereka adalah _Master_ dan _Servant_ yang sudah dipilih oleh cawan suci bukankah medan perangnya adalah kota Fuyuki"

"Entah lah.. mana kutahu, setelah menemukan mereka mungkin kita bisa menanyakan alasannya"

Kali ini Ilya tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin mengatakan – Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu kepada anak kecil?

Karena itu Saber hanya terdiam setelahnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendeteksi keberadaan _Servant_ yang lainnya?"

"Masih belum, mungkin mereka bersembunyi di suatu tempat atau sudah bertarung dengan yang lain dan mati"

"Hummhh.. Seriuslah Saber!"

"Baik master kecilku, tunggu, sekilas aku merasakannya ada roh pahlawan di dekat sini"

Saber berlari ke tepi puncak gedung untuk melihat ke bawah. *Uohh* saat dia membungkukkan badannya tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa berat.

"Ayo kita berangkat Saber"

Dengan suara bersemangat, Ilya sudah mendarat di punggung Saber dan memeluk pundaknya.

Saaat saber memandangnya dia berpikir bahwa Ilya sangat aneh, sebagai seorang gadis yang masih kecil dia hanya bersemangat ketika memasuki medan perang. Namun karena kenyataan bahwa Ilya menjadi _master_ itu sudah cukup meyakinkannya bahwa Ilya bukanlah anak biasa, dia kuat.

Setelah itu Saber berlari dan melompat melewati gedung dengan sangat cepat sambil menggendong tubuh kecil dari _master_ nya itu.

"Wah, aku seperti terbang"

Teriak Ilya asyik menikmati digendong Saber yang sedang melompat di atas gedung.

Bagaimanapun juga Saber melihat bahwa saat ini dia seperti sedang mengasuh anak. Meskipun Ilya sangat menyukai pertarungan hidup dan mati, namun terkadang sisi sebagai seorang anank-anaknya muncul dan itu membuat Saber agak lega.

Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah jalan kota yang sangat lebar namun sepi. Hanya terlihat orang-orang yang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar kanan dan kiri.

Meskipun Kota Akademi adalah kota yang luas, alasan kenapa kota ini memiliki udara yang sejuk adalah hampir tidak ada penduduk yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Kebanyakan hanya mengandalkan transportasi umum seperti Bus kota maupun kereta gantung. Semua transportasi itu hanya beroperasi si dalam kota saja.

Sangat aneh jika semua orang mengandalkan kaki mereka untuk berjalan atau transportasi umum yang ada, jalan yang ada di depan Saber saat ini sangat lebar. Diperkirakan lebar jalan itu 9 – 10 meter.

"Di mana dia Saber?"

Ilya bergumam sambil mencari tahu keadaan sekitarnya. Saber yang melakukan hal yang sama tidak terlalu yakin dengan keberadaan _servant_ yang dia deteksi tadi. Meskipun dia bisa merasakan keberadaan servant yang lain namun dia tidak dapat memastikan secara akurat keberadaan _servant_ tersebut karena setiap _servant_ mampu merubah wujudnya menjadi roh dan tidak terlihat.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi seharusnya dia ada di dekat sini"

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu sebuah kilatan cahaya transparan berwarna merah meluncur dengan cepat dari atas. Beruntung Saber menyadarinya dengan cepat

"Awas _Master_! dari atas!"

Saber dan Ilya dengan spontan melompat jauh ke tengah jalan yang lebar.

Sebuah ledakan dengan asap putih menimbulkan tekanan yang sanggup melempar orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saber mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menahan tekanan udara yang hebat itu. Sesosok bayangan hitam transparan terlihat dari balik kepulan asap yang masih tersisa.

"Apa dia _servant_?"

"Tidak salah lagi"

Saber menjawab singkat pertanyaan _master_ nya sebelum dia menyadari sosok bayangan itu terlihat semakin jelas. Bayangan itu menampakkan seseorang dengan menggunakan armor berwarna hitam. Secara keseluruhan penampilannya adalah hitam.

"Dia memakai pedang, jadi apa kelasnya?"

"Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin _Master_ , dia juga memiliki tubuh manusia biasa yang memakai armor kesatria. Penampilan dan senjata itu seharusnya dimiliki oleh kelas Saber"

"Tidak mungkin ada dua _servant_ dalam kelas yang sama kan?"

"Menurutku juga begitu"

Saber kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pedang biru keemasan tipis dengan hiasan yang sangat indah di tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke arah _servant_ misterius itu. Kemudian sebuah cahaya keemasan menyelimuti hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu berubah menjadi pakaian berwarna biru panjang hingga mencapai lututnya dilengkapi dengan armor perak yang menutupi seluruh dada, bahu dan pinggangnya.

Penampilannya saat ini sangat mengagumkan dan memiliki wibawa sebagai seorang kesatria sebenarnya. Pedang biru keemasan yang dia pegang bernama Caliburn telah menunjukkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya sebagai raja para kesatria dan juga Raja Britain, Arthur Pendragon.

Menyadari bahwa ada dua orang sedang mengacungkan pedang, orang-orang yang ada di sekitar menjadi ketakutan dan lari menjauh.

Daerah itu menjadi sepi, namun karena itu Saber menjadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan orang lain akan terluka lagi sehingga dia dapat bertarung tanpa hambatan.

Sekali lagi saber mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _servant_ hitam yang masih berdiri diam itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa _servant_ misterius itu masih tetap berdiri diam di sana setelah melancarkan serangan mendadak tadi.

Saber menatap dengan keterkejutan dan seketika dia hanya terdiam melihat seorang yang mengenakan armor hitam di tubuhnya, kedua mata knight itu ditutupi oleh bahan yang sama dengan armornya yang sama sekali tidak tampak seperti kaca mata hitam pada umumnya di era modern ini dan memegang pedang panjang dua tangan yang secara keseluruhan tampak berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis merah terang sebagai hiasannya.

\- Dia, perempuan

Saber sangat yakin bahwa knight berarmor hitam itu sebenarnya adalah perempuan setelah melihat rambut berwarna pirang panjang diikat secara rapi sehingga terlihat pendek.

Kebanyakan kesatria perempuan di era-nya mengikat rambut panjang yang mereka miliki mirip seperti knight hitam itu. Mereka beralasan karena dengan melakukan itu mereka menjadi lebih nyaman untuk bergerak bebas saat bertarung tanpa dihalangi oleh kibasan rambutnya sendiri.

Kalau begitu kenapa mereka tidak memotong rambutnya saja.

Hal itu tidak seperti seorang kesatria perempuan mau untuk melakukannya. Sebagai seorang perempuan mereka masih tertarik dengan penampilan rambut indah yang panjang mereka saat tidak berada dalam pertempuran.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam memperhatikan penampilan knight hitam itu, Saber akhirnya menyadari sebuah lambang yang tidak asing terukr pada armor knight hitam itu.

Ya, Lambang itu mirip seperti yang ada pada armor yang sedang ia kenakan juga.

\- Armor itu?.. Jadi begitu ya..

Dalam hatinya Saber tampak yakin dengan identitas knight hitam itu dan mulai mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hee – ini adalah takdir sebagai kesatria Britain kita telah dipertemukan di medan perang ini"

 **Bagian 2**

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya, Saber?"

Berdiri di belakang Saber seseorang yang menjadi _Master_ nya, Ilyasviel mencoba mengatasi kebingungannya dengan bertanya kepada servant yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ya"

Saber menjawab dengan singkat dan menatap lurus kepada armor hitam yang menutupi mata knight yang berdiri di depannya sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia adalah kesatria sama seperti diriku, tidak, dia adalah sisi lain dari diriku. Arthuria Pendragon"

"Ap-Apa?"

\- itu mustahil

Keterkejutannya kali ini lebih besar hingga Ilya tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk keluar.

\- apa mereka bersaudara? Tapi..

Memikirkan tentang hal itu, Ilya yakin bahwa tidak ada sejarah maupun legenda yang menyebutkan bahwa Raja Arthur memiliki seorang saudara. Mengingat kembali bahwa Saber telah mengatakan nama dari knight itu Arthuria Pendragon jelas mirip dengan nama asli dari _servant_ nya, Arthur Pendragon.

Masih sulit untuk memahami arti dibalik penjelasan dari Saber, dengan nada pelan Ilya mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Apa dia sauda.."

*Clank*, kata-kata Ilya terhenti oleh suara metal yang bertabrakan.

Suara itu berasal dari dua buah pedang yang sedang bersilangan, di depan Ilya Saber menahan serangan cepat yang dilancarkan oleh knight hitam itu.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya ya, diriku yang lain" sebuah senyuman lebar tampak diwajah knight hitam yang menyerang Saber.

"Menjauhlah dari sini, _Master_ "

Saber yang masih menahan hantaman pedang hitam itu berteriak. Ilya kemudian segera melompat ke belakang sejauh mungkin.

Hanya dengan satu lompatan Ilya mampu mencapai jarak hingga sepuluh meter ke kanan. Meskipun secara fisik itu terlihat mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil namun hukum fisika tidak berlaku untuk seorang penyihir. Tentu saja fisik Ilya sudah diperkuat oleh sihir sehingga dalam kondisi saat ini mungkin dia dapat melawan dua orang dewasa sekaligus dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menjadi seperti itu tapi meskipun kau adalah yang asli, sebagai sesama kesatria aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghadapimu dengan seluruh kemampuanku"

"Itu bagus, kalau begitu tunjukkan kemampuanmu - Palsu"

"Guh"

Saber mendapati tekanan yang diberikan oleh pedang hitam itu semakin besar.

"Hati-hati Saber, dia tangguh"

Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka ucapkan, Ilya melihat bahwa kemampuan berpedang knight hitam itu setingkat dengan Saber. Tapi jika dilihat dari senjata yang mereka gunakan Saber-lah yang akan kalah.

Jika dia membantu Saber dengan menyerang knight itu menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi mungkin masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Knight itu dapat dikalahkan oleh mereka tapi pertarungan sesama kesatria bukanlah sebuah pertarungan yang dapat diganggu oleh siapapun. Apalagi saat ini dirinya adalah seorang _master_. Normalnya seorang _master_ selalu berada di belakang servant sebagai _Supporter_ dalam penyembuhan.

Selain itu ada sebuah perasaan lain yang menahan dirinya untuk bergerak bahkan sedikitpun. Ilya menatap pertarungan pedang antara dua kesatria dari jaman dulu.

Jika mereka berdua memang bersaudara lalu kenapa mereka harus bertarung?

Entah kenapa Ilya merasa bahwa dadanya menjadi sesak saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Sshaaa ..."

"Haa .."

Dua kesatria itu masih tetap beradu pedang secara normal.

Entah itu karena harga diri mereka sebagai kesatria atau ditahan oleh rasa persaudaraan mereka. Tapi seharusnya sebagai seorang roh pahlawan mereka memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat dalam hal serangan yang dinamakan Noble Phantasm.

Saat memikirkan hal itu, Ilya mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat asing baginya.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti dan letakkan senjata kalian ke lantai!"

Itu adalah suara perempuan yang menyuruh Saber dan Knight hitam itu untuk berhenti bertarung. penasaran dengan siapa perempuan yang berani mengganggu pertarungan dua kesatria, Ilya membalikkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tenang saja kami dari _Anti Skill_. Kau akan aman bersama kami"

"An-ti-Skill?"

Ilya mengulangi kata-kata perempuan itu yang kurang begitu dimengerti olehnya.

Perempuan itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam, sepertinya umurnya lebih dari 20-an. Memakai seragam militer dengan rompi anti peluru, senapan mesin berada di pinggangnya, perempuan itu lalu datang menghampiri Ilya.

Di belakang perempuan itu, puluhan personil yang keseluruhan adalah laki-laki sedang menodongkan senjatanya ke arah kedua kesatria yang sudah berhenti bertarung.

"Sepertinya hanya sampai di sini pertarungan kita kali ini. Pertemuan kita selanjutnya adalah pertarungan sampai mati"

Knight hitam itu melompat dengan ketinggian yang sangat menakjubkan hingga mencapai atas gedung lalu menghilang. Beberapa orang yang berada di belakang Ilya tampaknya tidak terlalu terkejut dan sekali lagi perempuan yang berada di sampingnya berteriak.

"Regu satu, kejar orang yang memakai armor hitam itu"

Setelah memerintahkan setengah dari pasukan yang ada di belakang untuk mengejar knight hitam itu, perempuan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Saber yang berdiri menatap ke atas dimana knight hitam itu menghilang.

"Kau yang di sana, aku perintahkan letakkan senjatamu sekarang atau kami akan menembakmu"

Mungkin karena mendengar teriakan perempuan itu yang cukup keras didengarkan oleh Ilya yang berada tepat di sampingnya, saber mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ilya.

' _Master?'_

Suara itu, yang terdengar di telinga Ilya adalah suara dari Saber yang berbicara melalui telepati. Hanya _master_ dan _servant_ yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan cara ini sehingga hal ini dapat membantu keduanya dalam berkomunikasi meskipun terpisah dalam jarak yang sangat jauh.

 _'Menghilanglah Saber!'_

Ilya memberi instruksi kepada Saber untuk menghilang. Setelah itu Saber segera berubah dalam wujud roh lagi.

"Dia menghilang"

Seseorang yang bergumam adalah perempuan yang ada di samping Ilya. Meski begitu Ilya tampak kagum bahwa perempuan itu tidak terkejut dengan kemampuan Saber yang menghilang di depan matanya.

"Siapa namamu? Dimana kamu tinggal?"

"Namaku Ilya, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal"

"Anak hilang ya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke markas dulu"

Ilya mengangguk patuh.

Sebenarnya jika dia mau, sangat mudah bagi Ilya untuk membuat mereka semua tertidur dan kemudian melarikan diri tapi karena sebelumnya dia tidak memiliki persiapan saat datang ke kota ini, Ilya tidak memiliki tempat tinggal jadi dia berpikir untuk saat ini mengikuti mereka dan bermalam di markas mereka.

 **Catatan Pengarang:**

Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter 1 yang berjudul Darkness Knight cerita ini masih belum berakhir dan Ilya masih akan terus memburu master dan servant yang lainnya.

Oh iya,, ada sedikit penjelasan tentang chapter ini. Sebenarnya pada jaman dahulu (legenda King Arthur), perempuan tidak diperbolehkan menjadi kesatria atau bertempur di medan perang. Namun karena suatu hal di cerita ini aku membuatnya menjadi berbeda karena menurutku itu sangat menarik, apalagi setelah kita tahu bahwa di cerita Fate yang sebenarnya Raja Arthur adalah perempuan jadi aku membuat ceritanya berbeda dengan kenyataan. Semoga saja hal itu tidak menggangu kalian.

-Ronye-


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost Child

**Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari seri Fate dan serial (light novel) Toaru Majutsu no Index**

 **Bab 2 - LOST CHILD -**

 **Bagian 1**

Asrama putri Tokiwadai adalah sebuah gedung besar yang ditempati hampir 500 siswi di dalamnya. Didirikan sebagai bagian dari sekolah paling elit di Kota Akademi yaitu SMP Tokiwadai. Peraturan di asrama itu sangat ketat seperti dilarang menggunakan kemampuan supranatural di dalam asrama, tidak boleh membawa anak laki-laki tanpa seijin pengawas, tidak boleh keluar atau begadang melewati jam malam.

Pada dasarnya semua peraturan itu cukup normal bagi kebanyakan asrama pada umumnya kecuali satu peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan siswi memakai kemampuan supranatural di dalam asrama. Peraturan itu di buat karena seluruh penghuni asrama Tokiwadai adalah para pemilik kekuatan supranatural yang biasa disebut Esper dari level 0 sampai level 5.

Namun dari sekian banyak Esper yang tinggal di dalam asrama elit itu, hanya ada dua orang yang memiliki status kekuatan level 5.

Di dalam Kota Akademi saat ini, pengguna kekuatan supranatural terkuat hanya sampai level 5. Meskipun begitu jumlah orang yang memiliki status level 5 di kota ini hanya ada tujuh orang.

Saat ini salah satu dari ketujuh orang itu sedang kebingungan memilih pakaian terbaiknya di dalam salah satu kamar asrama. Dia Misaka Mikoto adalah Esper level 5 urutan ke tiga dari tujuh esper terkuat berlevel sama. Hal itu mengakibatkan dia dijuluki sebagai Putri Tokiwadai.

Misaka dapat memanipulasi listrik sesukanya dari dalam dirinya maupun dari luar. Dari semua itu, alasan kenapa dia diakui sebagai Esper terkuat ke-3 di Kota Akademi karena dia memiliki sebuah senjata andalannya yang disebut Railgun.

"Kau sedang apa, Onee-sama?"

Orang yang bertanya tidak lain ialah teman sekamar Misaka yang baru selesai mandi.

"Oh Kuroko, aku mau pergi ke Pusat Kota"

"Pagi-pagi begini. Hmm.."

Kuroko memperhatikan Misaka yang sedang memakai pakaian modis berwarna merah.

Tidak biasanya Misaka memakai pakaian feminin seperti itu. Selama Kuroko tinggal sekamar dengannya sampai saat ini, dia hanya pernah melihat satu kali Putri Tokiwadai itu memakai pakaian feminin saat perayaan ulang tahun sekolahnya.

"J-Jangan..Jangan.. Kau mau pergi kencan dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Ap-a ...tidak..bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya"

"dengannya?..Aaaa.. jadi benar kau akan pergi kencan dengan seorang cowok"

Wajah Misaka tiba-tiba berubah merah dengan cepat.

"Siapa laki-lak itu Onee-sama? Beritahu aku,, akan aku bunuh dia!"

Kuroko memegang pundak Misaka dengan kedua tangannya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat panik.

"Lepaskan aku Kuroko, Sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Onee-sama.. Aku tidak rela membiarkanmu jalan dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak jelas"

"Sudah kubilang...ini bukan kencan.. "

Saat Kuroko memeluk tubuh Misaka, sebuah energi listrik yang cukup besar keluar dari seluruh tubuh misaka dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kuroko yang memeluk Misaka terkejut, karena tidak sempat menghindar dia pun akhirnya tersengat listrik itu dengan teriakan *Kyaa* lalu pingsan.

Tidak menghiraukan kuroko yang terkapar di lantai dengan masih mengenakan handuk mandi, Misaka lari menuju pintu kamar dan keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu Kuroko, sampai jumpa nanti!"

"O-Onee-sama.."

Dengan suara lemah Kuroko memanggil Misaka yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kuroko akhirnya tersadar dan dapat bergerak lagi. Dia segera bersiap dan pergi keluar asrama untuk menyusul Misaka.

"Dasar Onee-sama.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu semudah itu untuk pergi berkencan dengan seorang cowok"

Di sepanjang jalan trotoar di sekitar pusat kota, Kuroko bergumam sendirian.

"Aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu, dan merusak acara kencanmu... hehehehe"

Saat Kuroko melintas di persimpangan jalan di pinggir pertokoan dia melihat Misaka sedang duduk bersama seorang cowok di sebuah tempat makan. *haaa* teriak kuroko merasa menang karena targetnya sudah ditemukan.

"Ketemu"

Dalam bayangan Kuroko dia memikirkan sebuah strategi dimana dia akan menumpahkan minuman ke baju laki-laki itu dengan kemampuan teleportnya.

\- Aku akan melakukannya.. hahahaha..

Saat dia akan pergi untuk melancarkan rencananya, langkah kakinya terhenti oleh sebuah nada dering dari handphone nya. *bip..bip..* dia kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku bajunya dan mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ada apa Uiharu?"

"Ah.. Shirai-san kita ada pekerjaan baru"

"ha? disaat seperti ini.."

Kuroko merasa kecewa dengan pekerjaan mendadak itu. Dia adalah anggota dari _Judgement_ yaitu sebuah organisasi kecil yang mengurus ketertiban kota. Berbeda dengan _Anti Skill_ yang sering menangani teroris, _Judgement_ adalah kelompok yang mengatasi masalah-masalah kecil seperti penyalah gunaan kemampuan spiritual atau penyelidikan orang hilang.

Setiap hari, di luar jam sekolahnya Kuroko selalu bekerja sebagai _Judgement_ dan hampir tidak memiliki hari libur.

karena kewajibannya itu dia harus mengutamakan pekerjaan dibandingkan hal lain. Meskipun dia berharap hari ini tidak ada masalah di dalam kota, dia malah dihubungi oleh Uiharu di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Jadi apa pekerjaan hari ini?"

"Sebenarnya _Anti Skill_ baru saja mengantarkan seorang gadis kecil di kantor, mereka meminta tolong kepada kita untuk mengatasi gadis yang tersesat itu"

"Dasar _Anti Skill_ itu, mereka selalu meminta tolong kepada kita tentang pekerjaan membosankan seperti itu.. baiklah aku akan segera ke kantor"

Kantor _Judgement_ bertempat di tengah kota jadi jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kuroko saat ini. Dengan kemampuan teleportnya dia bisa sampai kurang dari lima menit.

Setelah melakukan beberapa kali teleport akhirnya Kuroko sampai di depan kantornya. Kali ini dia berjalan menaiki tanga dan menuju ke lantai dua bangunan itu. Dia bisa saja memakai kemampuannya untuk langsung berpindah ke dalam ruangan kantor tapi jika ada seseorang lain atau _klien_ di dalam, maka Kuroko lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Alasanya karena dia tidak ingin mengejutkan mereka dari kemunculannya tiba-tiba, menurutnya itu kurang sopan.

Berlari menuju pintu yang berada di ujung lorong lantai dua itu Kuroko segera membukanya.

Setelah Kuroko masuk ke dalam ruang kantor, tatapannya terfokus menuju seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di sofa. Rambut panjangnya sangat aneh dengan warna putih. Bagi Kuroko itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat rambut dengan warna itu. Sesaat dia pikir mungkin itu bukan warna asli.

Mata berwarna merah gadis itu menatap ke arah Kuroko sambil memegang buku di tangannya, dia hanya terdiam.

"Huuuuuooohhhohoho"

Secara refleks Kuroko berteriak kagum seakan melihat malaikat kecil di depan matanya. Teriakannya cukup keras sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi waspada.

"Ah.. Shirai-san kau sudah datang"

Uiharu menyapa namun Kuroko mengabaikannya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"Dia adalah _klien_ kita hari ini, namanya Ilyasviel"

"Kyaaa.."

Ilya berteriak karena Kuroko yang tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau manis sekali.. maukah kamu menjadi Adikku? hehehe.."

Kuroko memeluk Ilya dengan erat dan menempelkan pipinya ke wajah Ilya, tindakan itu membuat Ilya panik dan memberontak mengunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjauhkan wajah Kuroko.

"Hentikan, wajahmu terlalu dekat"

"Mungkin ini adalah takdir, kamu datang di saat aku dicampakan oleh Onee-sama. Mungkinkah kau datang ke sini untuk menjadi adikku?"

Saat Kuroko semakin memasuki _mode-hentai_ nya tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu sedang menarik kerah bajunya ke belakang. Saat kuroko membalikkan badan dia tidak melihat siapapun ada di sana.

\- tidak ada siapapun.. mungkin cuma perasaanku saja..

Setelah itu diapun mengabaian kejadian itu dan kembali menjadi mode-normal.

"Ehemm.. jadi adik kecil, dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

Pertama setelah kembali menjadi normal, Kuroko mencoba bertanya dengan cara normal kepada Ilya supaya situasi kembali menjadi tenang.

"Dia tidak terdaftar sebagai warga di kota ini maupun sebagai _visitor_ "

Uiharu menjawab pertanyaan itu dan menjelaskan hasil dari penyelidikannya.

Uiharu adalah perempuan yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dari Kuroko meskipun dia satu angkatan dengannya. Uiharu juga merupakan anggota Judgement namun dia merupakan Esper level satu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menghangatkan benda-benda dengan kedua tangannya.

karena itu Uiharu lebih sering bekerja di depan layar komputer sebagai pengintai maupun _hacker_ yang membantu Kuroko.

"Huh, benarkah?"

"Iya, aku baru saja selesai mengeceknya"

"Jadi, anak ini?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu"

Dari sekian banyak kasus yang ditangani oleh Judgement banyak diantara mereka adalah penyusup dari luar kota yang tidak memiliki akses resmi di dalam kota. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah melewati sistem keamanan kota Kuroko masih belum mengetahuinya sampai sekarang. Karena setiap kasus itu selalu diambil alih oleh _Anti Skill_ sehingga _Judgement_ tidak mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

Hal itu sama seperti saat ini yang menimpa Ilya. Gadis itu adalah pendatang ilegal dari luar kota. Sangat aneh jika _Anti Skill_ melepaskan pendatang ilegal seperti ini dan menyerahkannya kepada _Judgement_.

Oleh karena itu Kuroko berpikir untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyelidiki bagaimana cara mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kota.

"Jadi Ilya-san, apakah kamu ke-kota ini bersama dengan keluargamu?"

Ilya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kamu bersama orang lain sebelumnya?"

"Iya"

Ilya menjawab dengan singkat.

Kuroko berencana untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang siapa gadis kecil ini, untuk apa dia datang ke sini dan dengan siapa dia datang ke kota ini. jadi dia pun bertanya lagi

"Jadi siapa orang itu? dan apakah kamu tahu di mana ..."

Namun sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba kesadarannya muali menghilang. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai lemas dan pandangan matanya sangat kabur dan Kuroko pun akhirnya pingsan.

Di sebelahnya hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Uiharu yang sudah terbaring di lantai.

 **Bagian 2**

"Ha..ah.. mereka semua sangat menyebalkan, tante yang sebelumnya semalaman menginterogasiku dan sekarang onee-san ini juga. Sebenarnya mereka menganggapku ini apa?"

"Itu karena mereka mencurigaimu, _Master_ "

Suara itu adalah Saber yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Ilya.

"Haa..apa yang mereka curigai dari anak kecil sepertiku?"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan kepada mereka berdua?"

"Biarkan saja mereka tidur, kita sebaiknya pergi dan mencari _master_ yang lain.. atau bagaimana kalau kita memburu knight hitam itu?"

Ilya melihat ke arah dua orang perempuan yang terbaring di lantai. Mereka berdua terkena efek sihir yang membuat orang tertidur dengan cepat. Saber lah yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

Sebelumnya Ilya memerintahkan Saber untuk menutup mulut mereka dengan cara memakai sihir ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu inginkan, _Master_ "

"Ayo kita pergi dan segera mengakhiri perang ini"

Ilya dan Saber akhirnya meninggalkan Kuroko dan Uiharu yang masih tertidur di lantai. Sudah dua hari sejak pertempuran Saber dengan Knight Hitam itu.

Namun suasana Kota masih sama seperti kemarin, meskipun terlihat tenang namun sesungguhnya setiap hari _Anti Skill_ selalu pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Ketika Ilya menyuruh Saber untuk membuntuti mereka, Saber mengatakan bahwa _Anti Skill_ sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan.

Mungkin karena hal itu _Anti Skill_ memindahkannya ke tempat _Judgement_ pikir Ilya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama berkeliling di kota bersama dengan Saber tiba-tiba Ilya merasa perutnya mulai lapar. Dia baru sadar kalau sejak pagi tadi dia belum makan.

Ilya mulai menyesal telah pergi dari _Judgement_ sebelum mendapatkan makan pagi.

"Apa kau lapar, Saber?"

Di sebelah Ilya, Saber berjalan mendampingi _master_ nya. Kali ini Saber mengenakan pakaian biasa layaknya manusia normal padahal dia hanya melepaskan armor metalnya saja. Menyisakan pakaian berwarna biru panjang bertudung tidak seperti pakaian kuno pada umumnya namun memiliki tekstur kain yang agak kasar . Ilya heran apakah jaman dulu sudah ada pakaian modern seperti itu.

"Tidak, sebagai _servant_ aku tidak merasakan lapar maupun _haus_ "

"Ah itu benar, kupikir sesaat yang lalu kau itu manusia"

*Kruuyug* Suara yang aneh terdengar dari perut Ilya.

"Apa kau lapar, _Master_?"

Wajah Ilya tiba-tiba memerah, sementara dia melirik sekitarnya memastikan apakah ada orang lain yang mendengarnya Saber menunjuk ke arah sebrang jalan. Sebuah tempat makan keluarga yang tidak terlalu besar di sana.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana, aku akan menemanimu makan"

Mereka berdua kemudian segera pergi menuju tempat makan itu. Ilya memesan dua piring omelet dan dua gelas jus buah untuk mereka berdua. Mengingat bahwa dia hanya membawa uang tidak terlalu banyak yang ia peroleh dari Stella, pelayan setianya di kastil Einzbern. Ilya bersyukur beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendapatkan makanan gratis dari _Anti Skill_ tanpa mengurangi uang yang dia bawa.

Setelah mengatakan suatu kata seperti 'itadakimasu' mereka berdua mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Saat dia sedang makan, Ilya menyadari bahwa beberapa orang yang juga ada di tempat makan itu sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik Ilya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih dan warna mata merah dan Saber yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata birunya tampak seperti bukan orang Asia, mereka berdua tampak seperti orang asing di tempat itu. Pantas saja jika orang-orang memperhatikan momen langka ini. Namun Ilya mengabaikan hal itu dan tetap memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya, pandangan Ilya beralih ke pada dua pasangan yang duduk di dekat kaca. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam runcing yang duduk sambil meminum minumannya dengan sedotan sementara yang satunya adalah seorang perempuan yang mamiliki rambut pendek berwarna kecoklatan.

Yang menarik perhatian Ilya adalah perempuan itu sedang memarahi pasangannya dan tiba-tiba dari kepala perempuan itu muncul listrik yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, listrik itu kemudian menyambar ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di depannya namun listrik itu menghilang setelah mengenai tangan kanan dari laki-laki itu.

\- Listrik?

Ilya sesaat merasa kebingungan dengan situasi itu. Di depannya Saber terlihat sependapat dengannya dengan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tampak seperti sihir, tapi aku tidak merasakan mana dari gadis itu"

"Itu bukan sihir, tapi melihat respon orang-orang di sekitar tampaknya hal itu sudah biasa di kota ini"

"Dulu di kerajaanku juga ada orang seperti itu, seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan sihir khusus tak-terbatas dari satu jenis tipe sihir. Orang itu sama sekali tidak memerlukan mantra dalam menggunakannya"

"Di kerajaanmu, huh..."

Mendengar cerita masa lalu Saber Ilya teringat sesuatu dari pertarungan dua hari yang lalu ketika Saber bertarung dengan seseorang Knight Hitam yang sepertinya adalah seorang perempuan yang juga kenalan Saber.

Saat itu Ilya mengira bahwa Knight Hitam itu adalah saudara Saber, namun dia ragu-ragu setelah memikirkan bahwa tidak ada sejarah maupun legenda yang mengatakan bahwa Raja Arthur memiliki seorang saudara.

Jadi Ilya berpikir untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada Saber.

"Hei Saber, mengenai Knight Hitam itu apakah dia saudaramu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah Saber berubah menjadi tegang. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Saber menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Bukan"

"Ehhh.. Jadi dia bukan saudaramu.. tapi dia memiliki nama Arthuria mirip sepertimu"

Akibat keterkejutannya Ilya berteriak cukup keras membuat Saber menjadi panik dan menengok ke sektar untuk memastikan bahwa orang di sekitar tidak terganggu.

Kemudian Saber menjawab dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Aku tidak memiliki saudara, _Master,_ seharusnya kau tahu dari legendaku"

"Iya, itu benar tapi bagaimana kau menjelaskan mengenai hal itu?"

"Emm.. ya baiklah, sebagai _Servant_ mu aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu.. jadi apa kau tahu apa kelas dari _servant_ hitam itu?"

Sejenak Ilya kembali mengingat Knight Hitam itu, dari penampilannya tampak jelas seperti seorang kesatria berpedang jadi itu berarti dia adalah kelas Saber namun itu tidak mungkin karena kelas Saber sudah dimilikinya.

Pemikiran Ilya sudah buntu sampai di situ.

"Aku tidak tahu, seharusnya dia berada di kelas Saber"

"Itu benar, aku juga berpikir seperti itu juga. Namun aku yakin dia adalah Saber yang sebenarnya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu aku pernah berkata bahwa Knight Hitam itu adalah sisi lain dari diriku, Arthuria Pendragon dia juga Raja Britain dan juga raja dari para kesatria"

"Hah? itu tidak mungkin.."

Ilya sempat bingung dengan penjelasan Saber yang mengatakan bahwa Knight Hitam itu sebenarnya juga Raja Kesatria. Tidak mungkin ada dua raja yang memerintah, satu kerajaan tapi jika orang itu telah memerintah Britain sebelum atau sesudah Raja Arthur itu mungkin saja, tapi..

"Aku akan jujur kepadamu, _Master,_ Aku tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini. Saat dipanggil sebagai seorang _Servant,_ Aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mendapatkan _Holy Grail_ "

"Jika kau tidak terlahir di dunia ini lalu dari mana asalmu?"

"Aku terlahir dan terpanggil menjadi _servant_ dari sebuah legenda di dalam buku yang diyakini oleh orang-orang di dunia ini sebagai Raja Arthur. Aku akan bertanya kepadamu _Master_ , apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang karakter Raja Arthur? jangan melihat dari sisiku"

"Seorang laki-laki hebat yang memimpin kerajaan dengan gagah berani, seperti itu"

"Keyakinan itulah yang memanggilku dalam wujud ini, sementara Raja Arthur yang sebenarnya sangat berbeda dari bayanganmu. Dia adalah seorang perempuan yang terjebak oleh takdirnya sendiri setelah berhasil mencabut pedang Caliburn"

"Jadi, maksudmu kau bukan raja yang asli melainkan Knight Hitam itu?

Ilya mencoba menyimpulkan penjelasan yang diutarakan oleh Saber dengan cara yang telah dia pahami hingga saat ini. Saber kemudian membenarkannya

"Itu benar, namun aku juga Raja Arthur seperti yang kamu yakini. Aku memiliki ingatan sebagai Raja Arthur seperti yang kamu ketahui di dalam legenda karena aku terpanggil menjadi servant dari latar belakang legenda di dalam buku. Holly Grail mewujudkan bayanganmu tentang tokoh Raja Arthur, lalu menyisipkan jiwa kepadanya kemudian dengan energi sihir yang kamu miliki aku dapat diwujudkan sebagai seorang _servant_.. aku rasa seperti itu"

"Apa yang menyebabkan Holly Grail melakukan hal itu?"

Saber mengangkat tangannya dan saling mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menyandarkan keningnya. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras sementara Ilya menatap Saber dengan kebingungan.

"Hmm... Benda apa yang kamu gunakan sebagai katalis pemanggilan _servant_?"

Ilya meraba saku bajunya lau merogohnya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah lempenga logam kecil berwarna perak tipis. Tekstur permukaannya halus mengkilap namun kasar di bagian perpotongannya.

"ini hanya bagian kecil yang aku pungut dari dalam istana Einzbern, mereka bilang ini adalah bagian dari pedang Caliburn milik Raja Arthur"

"Sudah kuduga"

"Jadi apa?"

"Alasannya mungkin karena ada dua buah katalis yang digunakan untuk memanggil tokoh pahlawan yang sama yaitu Raja Arthur oleh dua orang master yang berbeda termasuk kamu. Jika itu benar maka orang yang pertama berhasil melakukan ritual adalah master dari Knight Hitam itu yang mendapatkan Arthuria, lalu setelahnya adalah kau yang memanggilku"

Kali ini Ilya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Saber. Itu sangat mungkin bahwa ada dua katalis yang berhubungan dengan Raja Arthur dipakai oleh master yang berbeda. Namun ada yang salah dengan teori itu. Seharusnya yang berhasil terlebih dahulu mendapatkan kelas Saber yang asli kan.

Mungkinkah keduanya menjadi kelas Saber?.

Orang yang menyadarinya adalah Ilya.

"Jika memang benar begitu, seharusnya master selain diriku mendapatkan kelas Saber yang sesungguhnya kan. Apakah Arthuria adalah kelas Saber? menurutku itu aneh jika seorang raja berpenampilan serba hitam seperti itu"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu. Sepertinya kita harus bertanya langsung kepadanya"

Saber tersenyum tipis sebelum Ilya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari dia, Saber"

Setelah mengakhiri diskusi itu, Ilya dan Saber kemudian juga mengakhiri acara makan itu dan segera membayar makanannya. Orang yang membayarnya adalah Ilya dengan menghabiskan setengah dari uang yang ia bawa.

 ** _Catatan:_**

Chapter 2 sudah selesai namun cerita masih belu berakhir.

Cerita dalam chapter ini masih menceritakan kisah Ilya yang bertemu dengan Shirai Kuroko (Esper lv 4) namun karena kejadian sebelumnya Ilya dikira sebagai anak hilang dan akhirnya kabur bersama Arthur. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..

Chapter selanjutnya rencananya berjudul - Assassin - akan ada pertempuran dan karakter lain bermunculan seperti Emiya Shirou dan Tohsaka Rin. Meskipun begitu sebenarnya saya masih belum mengetik ceritanya hehe.. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita selanjutnya menjadi menarik jadi mohon saran dan komentar kalian sebagai sesama penggemar dua seri anime ini. Terimakasih..

Dukung lanjutan dari cerita ini dengan menulis review oke..

\- Ronye -


	3. Chapter 3 - True Assassin

**Bab 3 - TRUE ASSASSIN -**

 **Bagian 1**

Misaka dengan pakaian modis perempuan pada umumnya berjalan memasuki Cafe. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan seorang laki-laki. Namun bukan berarti hari ini dia akan kencan atau sejenisnya di tempat itu melainkan ia hanya memenuhi kewajibannya untuk membalas budi atas kebaikan laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya. Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Misaka Mikoto sesaat setelah memasuki sebuah Cafe.

Misaka melihat jam dinding di kafe tersebut yang masih menunjukkan pukul 8.13 pagi.

— Masih 47 menit lagi

Ia segera duduk di dekat jendela kaca, dimana ia akan bisa melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan, untuk melepas kebosanannya. Tanpa ia sadari, pelayan cantik yang berusia sedikit diatasnya datang untuk menanyai pesanannya.

"Permisi, apa anda sudah menentukan pesanan? Kami memiliki Special Cheese Cake untuk menu favorit"

"Umm.. sebenarnya saya masih menunggu teman saya. Jadi, saya ingin minuman Lemon Ice untuk yang pertama"

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Kata pelayan itu tersenyum kepada Misaka, sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk mempersiapkan pesanannya.

 **\- SATU JAM BERLALU -**

*Cszzz*

Misaka menahan aliran listriknya yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia mulai merasa tak sabar. Dia melipat tangannya, sambil menunjukkan ekspresi marah dengan simpul cemberut di bibirnya.

— Dasar Idiot! Dia selalu tidak tepat waktu!

Misaka mengambil gelas lemon ice nya dan menyadari bahwa gelasnya sudah kosong. Dia mengerang kesal, hingga suara laki-laki yang ia tunggu membuatnya lega sekaligus ingin memarahinya.

"Yo... Biri-biri!"

Laki-laki berambut runcing berwarna hitam itu tersenyum kepadanya, dan segera duduk di depan Misaka dengan santainya.

"MISAKA MIKOTO! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan namaku dengan jelas, DASAR IDIOT!"

Misaka masih berusaha menahan listriknya. Dia ingin pertemuannya kali ini berjalan lancar tanpa ada kekerasan.

"Maaf Misaka, aku belum terbiasa hehe"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi. Dia adalah Kamijou Touma, orang yang sedang ditunggu oleh Misaka hari ini. Sebelumnya Kamijou pernah membantu Misaka dalam mengatasi sebuah kasus pembunuhan dan eksperimen terhadap saudara Misaka. Oleh karena itu, kemarin Misaka berjanji kepada Touma akan mentraktirnya makan hari ini.

"Baiklah, cepat pesan makananmu!" Kata misaka sambil menunjukkan buku menu makanan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah makan di asrama tadi!"

"Beruntungnya putri Tokiwadai, berbeda sekali dengan siswa miskin sepertiku. Tapi jika aku saja yang makan, terkesan aneh bukan. Paling tidak pesanlah sesuatu, Misaka!"

Misaka tidak menanggapinya, atau lebih tepat tidak menangkap apa yang Kamijou katakan. Karena, Misaka sedang melihat kearah dua orang yang baru memasuki Cafe tersebut.

Dua orang itu terlalu menarik perhatian dengan rambut pirang dan putih yang jarang ditemui di Kota Academy. Terutama gadis kecil yang mempunyai mata merah itu.

Kamijou merasa diabaikan dan segera melihat kearah dimana Misaka melihat. Mata Kamijou langsung melebar.

"Siapa mereka berdua? Penampilan mereka tampak seperti bintang film!"

"Eh- apa?" kata Kamijou bingung.

Misaka mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Kamijou.

" ..Jadi, apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Aku tidak ingin memesan tanpa orang yang akan mentraktirku ikut makan,"

"BAIK! Aku akan memesan Cheese Cake!" Misaka berteriak kepada laki-laki didepannya.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak kepadaku,Misaka?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku bosan, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau terlambat Idiot! Seharusnya kau tahu berapa lama aku sudah menunggumu!"

"Itu benar, maafkan aku! Sudah berapa lama kamu menungguku?"

"Satu jam lebih!"

Kata Misaka spontan. Tak lama kemudian wajah Misaka memerah. Misaka sadar atas apa yang sudah ia katakan.

Awalnya, Misaka bermaksud datang lebih awal karena terlalu bersemangat ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Misaka tidak ingin Kamijou menunggunya. Namun siapa sangka, orang yang dia ingin supaya tidak menunggunya malah membuatnya menunggu lama?

"Satu jam lebih? Bukankah aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit? Kamu yang datang terlalu awal dari janji kita! T-Tapi ya, Aku minta maaf karena datang terlambat dan bahkan kamu sudah berdandan seperti itu — Maaf"

Kamijou menundukkan kepalanya sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda maafnya. Sementara itu wajah Misaka semakin merah karena perkataannya. "I-ini BUKAN SEPERTI AKU BERDANDAN UNTUKMU, IDIOT!"

*Czzz..CzZZZ*

Sifat asli tsundere Misaka muncul, sampai dia lupa bahwa mereka sedang ada di kafe. Seluruh tubuh misaka diselimuti oleh aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi. Dengan insting alaminya Kamijou segera memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan untuk menahan listrik Misaka.

"Apakah itu perlu untuk mengeluarkan listrikmu, Misaka? — Kau terlalu mengundang perhatian banyak orang di sini, selain itu bisa saja mereka terkena listrikmu!"

"Kenapa kau menceramahiku? Aku bahkan bisa mengendalikan listrikku!"

"Lalu, kendalikan juga amarahmu!"

Misaka semakin marah dan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk Kamijou. Namun, tindakannya itu tidak ia lakukan, dia menahan listriknya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Misaka kemudian mengambil tas yang ia bawa lalu segera pergi keluar kafe tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan meninggalkan Kamijou di sana. Kamijou terpaksa harus membayar tagihannya.

Sepanjang jalan, Misaka terus menggerutu kesal hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah jembatan penyeberangan. Ia menengok ke atas melihat balon udara yang biasanya menampilkan berita tentang kejadian-kejadian baru, seperti berita tentang penemuan terbaru oleh ilmuwan atau yang paling sering adalah berita tentang cuaca.

Namun yang ia lihat saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. Balon udara itu menampilkan foto-foto perempuan secara bergantian disertai dengan nama mereka. Mereka adalah pelajar perempuan dari sekolah-sekolah yang ada di Kota Akademi. Sebuah teks lain dibawah foto yang berwarna merah bertuliskan 'Daftar Orang Hilang'.

— Orang hilang? Sebanyak itu?

Misaka merasa curiga setelah membaca tulisan itu.

Hingga saat ini, sekitar sebelas orang diberitakan telah menghilang di Kota Akademi. Memang, kasus seperti ini sering terjadi di kota yang hampir seluruh penduduknya adalah orang berkekuatan super, namun kasus ini berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya Anti-Skill hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk menemukan orang yang dicari atau yang paling lama satu minggu, dengan dibantu anggota Judgement. Namun kasus ini sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu, belum lagi semakin lama korban hilang semakin bertambah.

"Heeh — Kota ini sangat menarik bukan?" Kata seseorang di samping misaka.

Misaka terkejut dengan keberadaan orang disampingnya itu. Ia terlalu fokus dengan balon udara hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Saat Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu, Misaka melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan seringai sinis menatap ke atas.

— Siapa orang ini? Apa yang dia maksud dengan menarik?

Pikir misaka sesaat setelah melihat laki-laki itu. Misaka kemudian memastikan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh laki-laki itu, hingga akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh laki-laki itu.

— Oh..

"Ya, balon udara itu adalah sumber informasi terpercaya di kota ini. Balon itu setiap harinya terbang mengelilingi-. . ."

Misaka pikir laki-laki itu adalah penduduk baru di kota ini atau mungkin dia turis, sehingga Misaka berencana untuk menjelaskan tentang Balon Udara itu sebanyak yang ia ketahui. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan penjelasannya, suara dari laki-laki itu menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Yang kumaksud adalah berita yang disampaikan oleh balon udara itu"

"Hah? Apa yang menarik dari berita itu? — dilihat dari manapun, itu adalah berita tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapi kota"

Laki-laki itu sekarang melihat kearah Misaka dan tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

"Mungkin mereka semua sudah mati"

"huh—Apa maksudmu?"

Misaka merasa marah mendengar orang itu mengatakan istilah Mati dengan santainya. Misaka pernah berhadapan dengan ratusan orang yang dibunuh dengan sia-sia, Ia juga pernah mengenal seseorang yang tidak menghargai nyawanya sendiri dan bahkan rela dibunuh. Namun yang paling penting, dari semua itu, Ia pernah mengenal rasa sakit kehilangan seseorang. Jadi, Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan seseorang yang dengan santainya mengatakan orang lain mati, apalagi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

— Orang ini. Dia adalah monster.

Pikir Misaka.

"Apa kau menganggap berita ini sepele, huh? Lihat korbanya, semua itu adalah pelajar perempuan. Berbicara dengan orang asing sepertiku apa kau tidak merasa ketakutan?"

Laki-laki itu tampak berusaha menakut-nakuti Misaka.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU, apa kau belum mengenalku? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dengan kekuatanku!" Jawab Misaka semakin marah.

*Czz*

Sebuah aliran listrik kecil mulai keluar dari rambut misaka. Tapi dia berusaha menahan amarahnya, dia ingin menyimpan energinya untuk hal yang lebih berguna, seperti mencari tahu tentang keberadaan orang-orang hilang itu. Misaka membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan pergi. Namun hanya beberapa langkah dia pun berhenti lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada laki-laki itu.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Tapi, meskipun dengan pertemuan dan percakapan yang singkat aku sudah mengenal hatimu! Suatu saat kau juga pasti mengetahui siapa aku, jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan namaku. Hanya ingat ini dariku, JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN KEMATIAN KEPADA SESEORANG DENGAN ENTENG!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dan jawaban laki-laki itu, Misaka segera berlari meninggalkannya. Ia ingin pergi menuju Kantor Judgement cabang 177, menemui Kuroko dan mencari tahu tentang menghilangnya siswi-siswi tersebut.

Laki-laki itu memandang kepergian Misaka dengan tersenyum sinis, kemudian dia berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Misaka.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah gedung yang hanya memiliki dua lantai itu, Misaka segera memasuki gedung yang bertuliskan 'Kantor Judgement Cabang 177'. Setelah membuka pintu masuk paling ujung di lantai dua gedung itu, Misaka mendapati Kuroko dan Uiharu yang tertidur di lantai ruangan itu. Misaka kemudian berusaha membangunkan mereka.

"Uiharu! Kuroko!"

Misaka memanggil nama mereka sambil menggoyangkan tubuh kedua gadis yang tertidur itu. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terbangun. Akhirnya Misaka mencoba cara yang lain, dia menggunakan listriknya untuk membangunkan mereka.

*CzzzzzZZ*

"KyaAAaa...!"

Teriak mereka secara bersama-sama karena kejutan listrik dari Misaka.

"Maaf!" kata Misaka meminta maaf sambil membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"ONEE-SAMA?"

Kuroko yang baru saja sadar, melihat Misaka di depannya masih mengenakan pakaian feminin yang modis seperti pagi tadi. Ia pun langsung melompat untuk memberikan pelukan kepada Misaka namun usahanya ditahan oleh tangan kanan Misaka yang menahan tubuh Kuroko.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidur di lantai? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Misaka dengan wajah bingung.

Namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya karena Kuroko dan Uiharu juga sama-sama kebingungan.

"Hmmm kenapa ya?... Eh..Gadis kecil itu—..."

Uiharu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari seseorang.

Kuroko yang menyadari tindakan Uiharu kemudian juga menyadari sesuatu dan langsung bertanya kepada Misaka.

"Dimana dia? Onee-sama dimana gadis itu?"

"Ha..? Gadis? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Jawab Misaka bingung.

"Jangan-jangan ...Aku akan mencarinya!"

Uiharu segera bangkit menuju kursi komputernya. Dia segera mengoperasikan komputer dengan kelihaiannya. Segera, layar komputer itu menampilkan kamera CCTV yg tersebar di semua penjuru Kota Academy. Kuroko dan Misaka pun juga ikut melihatnya.

"Dari sini kita bisa mencari gadis berambut putih itu" Kata Uiharu dengan tangannya yang menari diatas tombol keyboard secara acak dan cepat.

"Uiharu, aku menemukannya!"

Kuroko menunjuk kearah layar yang menunjukkan keberadaan si gadis berambut putih.

"Siapa rambut pirang itu?"

Tangan Uiharu berhenti dari mengetik keyboard. Ia bertanya-tanya tentang orang yang bersama Ilya.

— Eh, bukankah gadis itu..

"Tunggu! Mengapa kalian mencari mereka?" Tanya Misaka ketika ia menyadari bahwa gadis berambut putih dan laki-laki pirang itu adalah orang yang dia lihat di Cafe sebelumnya.

"Tidak Onee-sama, kita hanya mencari gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu adalah pendatang ilegal. Namanya adalah Ilyasviel, beberapa waktu lalu Anti-Skill menyerahkannya kepada kami. jadi itu adalah kesempatan kami untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara mereka memasuki Kota Akademi. Padahal akses masuk kota ini kan sangat terbatas dan sangat dijaga ketat"

Kuroko menjelaskan kepada Misaka.

"Jadi begitu. Sebenarnya, aku sempat melihat mereka di Cafe tadi. Gadis itu dan juga laki-laki itu" Kata Misaka dengan tangannya yang menyentuh dagunya.

"Maksudmu saat Onee-sama kencan dengan kera itu?"

Wajah Kuroko berubah serius dengan mengambil kedua tangan Misaka dan menangkupnya.

"A—apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?— maksudku... ITU BUKAN KENCAN!- DAN BERHENTILAH MENJADI PENGUNTIT!"

Misaka segera melepaskan listriknya saat Kuroko berhasil memeluknya.

*CZZZ*

"Onee-SAMA!" Teriak Kuroko saat terkena listrik Misaka, yang sudah biasa ia terima.

"Shirai-san, tentang pria berambut pirang itu... mungkin dia adalah orang yang bersamanya sejak gadis itu memasuki Kota Academy. Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa dia bersama orang lain, sebelum akhirnya kita pingsan?" Uiharu menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin kau benar! Lebih baik aku segera menghampiri gadis itu"

Kuroko yang hendak berteleport keluar gedung, namun dihentikan oleh tangan Misaka.

"Tunggu, aku ingin tanya sesuatu sebelum kau pergi"

Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kasus orang hilang yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Umm... Tidak! Sebenarnya kasus itu ditangani oleh Antii-Skill. Mereka begitu menyebalkan dan tidak mempercayai kemampuan Judgement dalam mengatasi hal itu. Tapi, kenapa kau bertanya, Onee-sama?"

Kuroko mencurigai Misaka.

"Umm..." Jawab Misaka ragu.

Misaka lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang Onee-sama ingin ikut campur dalam pencarian orang hilang itu? Berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya Onee-sama, kasus seperti itu adalah tugas anggota Anti-Skill, atau Judgement. Dan, Warga sipil-"

Kata-kata Kuroko berhenti saat Misaka menambahkan.

"Tidak boleh ikut campur dalam penanganan kasus, kecuali hal darurat. Aku tahu Kuroko, tapi dengan kekuatanku aku bisa membantu sesuatu. Pertama, biarkan aku ikut denganmu mencari gadis berambut putih itu!"

Kuroko hanya bisa mendengarkan perkataan Misaka, ia sudah sering menolak Misaka yang akan memberikan bantuan, tidak, tapi ikut campur dalam urusan Judgement. Meskipun begitu Misaka tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya dan tetap ikut campur jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengalah kepadanya.

"Baiklah, meskipun aku mengatakan tidak, kau tetap tidak akan mendengarkanku" kata Kuroko memberikan persetujuan dengan terpaksa.

Saat Kuroko akan pergi ke luar ruangan, tiba-tiba Misaka menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu"

"Ada apa, Onee-sama?" kata Kuroko menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan badan.

"sebelum itu aku ingin mengganti pakaianku. Kuroko, apa kau punya baju ganti?"

Misaka memegang bajunya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merasa tidak nyaman saat akan pergi keluar mengenakan pakaian modis. Tapi anehnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Ya, aku punya. Ada di dalam lemari ruang ganti"

Kuroko menunjuk ke arah pintu sebelah yang menghubungkan ke ruang ganti dan perlengkapan.

"Ok— terima kasih!" Kata Misaka segera berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Beberapa saat kemudian Misaka keluar dari ruang ganti dan merasa heran dengan ukuran seragam sekoah yang ia pinjam dari Kuroko.

"Kuroko, apa benar ini seragammu?. Aneh sekali, ini muat kupakai"

"Hehehe.. Tentu saja, karena itu seragam Onee-sama yang selalu menemaniku saat aku merasa rindu kepadamu" jawab kuroko dengan santai.

"APA? Jadi seragamku yang hilang itu ternyata ada disini?"

Misaka lalu mendekati Kuroko dan mencubit pipinya.

"Kaenyaw akyu bisaw menciyum bawu badanmu dari seragam itu! Kyaaa!" Kata Kuroko yang pipinya masih dicubit oleh Misaka.

Kemudian mereka pergi bersama untuk mencari gadis bernama Ilya itu.

Saat bekerjasama, Misaka dan Kuroko menjadi tim yang hebat. Dengan panduan dari Uiharu yang melihat dari kamera CCTV, Misaka dan Kuroko tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Ilya. Namun, ditengah perjalanan mereka untuk menagkap Ilya, mereka mendengar suara perempuan berteriak. "KYAAA...!"

"Apa kau mendengar seseorang berteriak Kuroko?"

"Aku mendengarnya"

Mendengar suara itu, Kuroko segera menghubungi Uiharu.

"Uiharu! Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, adakah sesuatu yang terlihat aneh di sekitar lokasiku?"

"Tidak ada apapun yang terlihat aneh. Mungkin orang itu dari sisi buta kamera." Jawab Uiharu sambil menjelaskan situasi.

"Baiklah, tetap awasi Ilya! Aku dan Onee-sama akan mencari sumber suara itu terliebih dahulu"

"Kearah barat, Kuroko!"

Misaka segera berlari menuju kearah barat, namun gerakannya ditahan oleh teriakan Kuroko.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Dengan cepat Kuroko memegang salah satu tangan Misaka dan menteleport dirinya bersama dengan misaka. Mereka berdua berhenti di suatu tikungan yang tampak sepi. Sekali lagi mereka berteleport lagi menuju tepi sungai.

"Sepertinya, teriakan itu dari sekitar sini, tapi dimana?" Kata Kuroko memerhatikan sekitar sungai.

"Sst, diamlah!"

Misaka ingin Kuroko diam, supaya ia bisa mempertajam pendengarannya.

Setelah beberapa detik dia mendengar seseorang tertawa. Segera, dia menuju kearah sumber suara, yang berada di bawah jembatan. Kuroko mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua lalu sembunyi di semak-semak untuk mengintai area bawah jembatan. di sana terlihat seorang berambut biru gelap. Sosok itu tidak asing lagi bagi Misaka. Dia adalah laki-laki yang sempat ia temui di jembatan penyeberangan.

— Dia.. laki-laki yang tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" teriak Misaka tiba-tiba keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Kuroko terkejut melihat aksi Misaka yang ceroboh "Ehhh.. Onee-sama"

Laki-laki yang telah menyadari kedatangan Misaka dan Kuroko pun menunjukkan ekspresi sinis sama seperti sebelumnya saat dia bertemu dengan Misaka.

"Oh — kau perempuan yang tadi. Sedang apa kamu di sini? apa kamu tersesat? tuan putri Tokiwadai, tidak, Railgun-san"

"Hah.. O—Onee-sama lihat! di belakangnya" kata Kuroko memanggil Misaka sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakang laki-laki itu.

Menuruti apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Kuroko, Misaka lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kearah sesuatu yang tergeletak di belakang laki-laki itu. Misaka melihat tubuh seorang perempuan yang sudah pucat pasi.

Misaka terkejut dan sangat marah setelah melihat hal itu.

— Itu.. Apa perempuan itu sudah mati?.. apa laki-laki itu pelakunya?

"Hoi... apa yang sudah kau perbuat terhadap perempuan itu? Sialan" teriak Misaka sambil berjalan ke depan.

Tanpa peringatan, Misaka dan Kuroko dipukul mundur kebelakang oleh sesuatu yang kuat dan tak terlihat.

*BAAM*

"Tunggu dulu, berilah kesempatan untuk aku memperkenalkan diri sebelum aku membunuh kalian... namaku adalah Matou Shinji dan dia adalah partnerku Rider"

Misaka lalu berusaha untuk berdiri, ia melihat Shinji yang memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum puas. Disamping Shinji, tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan panjang sepinggang, berpakaian aneh dan memakai penutup mata yang tak kalah aneh dengan pakaiannya.

— Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Seperti sesuatu memukul kami berdua.

"Kuroko, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Misaka melihat Kuroko yang mulai duduk dan mengangguk untuk memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jadi itu namamu, sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar ingin aku hajar ya?"

Misaka tersenyum menantang dan mulai memunculkan listrik dari tubuhnya. ia ingin melihat ketakutan dua orang di hadapannya, karena itu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memunculkan listrik bertegangan tinggi ke udara kosong lalu memfokuskan serangan listriknya kearah laki-laki bernama Shinji dan perempuan aneh disampingnya.

"HEee..." Shinji tersenyum mengejek. "RIDER..!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari masternya, perempuan itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah rantai dengan tombak besi yang dilekatkan di setiap ujungnya. Rantai itu menampis listrik Misaka.

*CZzz*

Misaka tercengang melihatnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa perempuan bernama Rider itu dapat menampis listriknya dengan rantai yang entah keluar dari mana.

— Tidak mungkin, bagaimana dia bisa... meski begitu seharusnya dia tersengat listrikku ketika dia menampisnya.

Disaat Misaka berpikir tentang hal-hal yang tidak bisa ia percayai, Rider tiba-tiba melesat menuju kearahnya. Sebelum Misaka menyadarinya, Rider sudah ada tepat di depan matanya dan mencambuknya dengan rantainya.

"Arghhh!"

"HUAAAHAHHAHA" Shinji tertawa senang saat melihat salah satu orang terkuat di kota tidak berdaya melawan servantnya. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak berdaya Railgun-san?"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Kuroko berteriak saat melihat Misaka yang terlempar jauh dan menghantam tanah. Segera dia menyentuh tiga paku yang masing-masing ada di ikatan pahanya, dan menteleportnya kearah Rider.

Namun saat itu juga Rider segera berpindah, dan paku-paku tersebut jatuh begitu saja dari udara.

Kuroko mencoba berulang kali hingga hanya tersisa dua paku yang ia miliki dan menghentikan serangannya yang tak satupun paku mengenai Rider.

— Sial! Kelihatannya kemampuannya sama denganku

Kuroko sedikit menyesali paku miliknya yang terbuang sia-sia.

Rider tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Kuroko. Dia segera menggerakkan rantainya secara cepat untuk melilit tubuh Kuroko.

Namun dengan kemampuan teleportasinya, Kuroko segera terbebas dari lilitan kuat itu. Kuroko berpindah didekat Misaka dan membantunya berdiri.

"Onee-sama, sepertinya perempuan aneh itu mempunyai kemampuan teleportasi, sama sepertiku. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?- Kau TERLUKA!"

Kuroko melihat dengan wajah ngeri ketika melihat darah yang muncul di kepala dan sekitar perut Misaka.

"Ya, sayang sekali. Paku yang ada di rantainya mengenai perutku, dan aku jatuh begitu buruknya di tanah. Perempuan itu sangat cepat dan kuat mngkin kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi tenang saja aku memiliki rencana"

Misaka mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan tersenyum kearah Kuroko untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kita mungkin tidak dapat menandingi perempuan aneh itu namun tidak dengan laki-laki brengsek itu. Dia hanya berdiri di sana dan memerintah perempuan itu seperti bonekanya, jadi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memberikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk menembak setidaknya satu kali"

"Aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha menghadapi perempuan itu selama yang aku bisa"

Kuroko kemudian membantu misaka untuk berdiri. Saat Rider datang menyerangnya, Kuroko segera berpindah tepat di belakang rider untuk melakukan serangan langsung dengan tendangan. Sayangnya Rider menyadari pergerakan kuroko dan menghindarinya dengan mudah. Mereka berdua saling menyerang dan menghindari serangan satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Misaka berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan posisi berdirinya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Shinji, sambil tersenyum dan memegang koin di ujung tangannya. Perlahan Aliran listrik muncul mengelilingi tangan kanannya.

Shinji yang menyadari tindakan Misaka tiba-tiba panik menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia sadar dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh salah satu esper terkuat di kota dengan julukannya Railgun.

"Rider, hentikan perempuan itu !" teriak Shinji panik menunjuk ke arah misaka.

"Kau menjijikakan! Seorang pengecut, yang tidak bisa mengatasi segalanya sendiri harus MATI!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Misaka meluncurkan Railgunnya.*DUARR* suara tembakan yang sangat keras, tekanan udara yang melempar segala sesuatu di sekitarnya dan tanah yang hancur di sepanjang lintasan tembakan membuktikan daya hancur dari tembakan Railgun milik Misaka.

Namun Rider tiba-tiba muncul di jalur tembakan untuk menyelamatkan Shinji. Karena itu Shinji hampir tidak mendapatkan luka serius, namun satu dari tiga segel perintah di tangannya menghilang. Segel itu lah yang membuat Rider dapat muncul tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Shinji. Namun usaha Rider masih kurang cepat karena penutup matanya hancur dan tangan kirinya terluka terkena tembakan railgun.

"Tch.. walaupun sesuai rencana, perempuan itu masih dapat berdiri.."

Misaka melihat dengan tatapan kecewa dan putus asa saat sadar tembakan terakhirnya tidak memberikan luka fatal kepada Rider.

— Jika aku menyerang laki-laki itu dengan railgun pasti perempuan itu akan datang menyelamatkannya, seharusnya dengan tembakan railgun secepat apapun perempuan itu akan terkena tembakan dan terluka parah.

Namun saat ini Rider berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Walaupun sebagian wajah Rider kini tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya, Misaka dapat merasakan tatapan mata Rider yang sedang berdiri diam di depannya tertuju sadar, sebuah lubang muncul di perut misaka.

"A-Apa.. sejak kapan dia.. Guahh.."

Meskipun transparan Misaka melihat ujung rantai milik rider menembus tubuhnya. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jatuh ke samping.

"ONEE-SAMA.. Tidak!"

Kuroko yang melihat cairan merah mengalir dari tubuh Misaka segera berteleport untuk menahan tubuh Misaka yang mulai rubuh. Berulang kali ia berteriak memanggil nama "ONEE-SAMA" perasaan panik dan takut melihat Misaka yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya Kuroko hanya bisa menangis sambil tetap berteriak memanggil nama misaka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada yang satunya, Master?" tanya Rider sambil menatap lurus ke arah Kuroko.

Shinji yang masih terkejut karena tembakan Railgun lalu melirik ke arah Misaka yang tidak sadarkan diri. "He..he..he.. hahahaha" Melihat hal itu, keterkejutannya mulai menghilang dan digantikan dengan perasaan kemenangan.

"Menarik.. sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menarik.. lihat itu Rider, rasa putus asa, ketakutan dan kesedihan yang ada pada perempuan itu. Hahaha"

Shinji hanya tertawa menikmati kekalahan dan penderitaan yang diderita oleh Kuroko. Untuk beberapa alasan sifat yang ditunjukkan Shinji saat ini merupakan warisan dari keturunan keluarga Matou yang misterius dan brutal. Keluarga yang tidak mengenal rasa kemanusiaan yang terpancar dalam diri kakeknya Matou Zouken terwariskan kepada Shinji.

"Meskipun aku sangat menikmati hal ini, tidak boleh ada yang selamat. Mereka berdua harus mati di sini, Rider"

"Baik, Master"

Sekali lagi Rider mengeluarkan rantai transparannya, kali ini untuk menyerang Kuroko yang sedang lengah.

 ** _Catatan:_**

 ** _Baiklah,, sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada pembaca karena chapter ini terlambat update beberapa bulan karena saya sedang sibuk kuliah.._**

 ** _jadi sebenarnya saya ingin segera mengakhiri cerita ini tapi setelah saya pikir-ikir lagi mengenai plotnya. ternyata ceritanya lebih panjang dari yang saya kira dan mustahil untuk meringkasnya lebih pendek lagi hehe.. jadi semoga saja saya bisa update tepat waktu untuk chapter selanjutnya._**

 ** _untuk chapter selanjutnya rencana berjudul Archer_**


	4. Chapter 4 - British Girl and Medusa

**Disclaimer:**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fanfiction dari dua seri orisinil berbeda yaitu,**

 **Fate/Stay Night (Type-moon) dan To Aru Kagaku no Railgun(Kazuma kamachi)**

 **Bab 4 - British Girl and Medusa -**

 **Bagian 1**

Ramalan cuaca mengabarkan bahwa hari ini di Kota Akademi akan cerah seharian. Hal itu membuat pusat hiburan dan perbelanjaan di dalam Kota Akademi menjadi sangat ramai. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana para siswa dapat menikmati liburan mereka seharian.

Walaupun hari masih pagi, di pusat perbelanjaan kota sudah tampak ramai oleh para pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah para remaja. Di tengah keramaian para remaja yang sedang bersenang-senang, Rin dan Shiro tampak muram dan merasa kesal saat menatap toko di samping mereka.

"Keramaian ini membuatku semakin lapar" Shiro terlihat pasrah sambil menahan laparnya dengan memegangi perutnya.

Di sebelah Shiro, Tohsaka Rin yang melihat sekitarnya untuk mencari tempat mereka makan.

"Semua kafe di sekitar sini sudah dipenuhi oleh para pasangan"

Saat rasa lapar membuat mereka ingin mengutuk setiap pasangan yang sedang bersenang senang sambil menikmati makanan di dalam kafe, mereka berdua mencium aroma manis. Aroma yang dapat mengendalikan pikiran orang-orang yang lapar untuk menuju kearahnya.

"Apa kau mencium sesuatu Tohsaka?"

Tohsaka hanya mengangguk dan segera mencari sumber bau manis itu. Dia berharap bahwa yang ada di sana adalah sebuah makanan yang dapat memuaskan rasa laparnya. Mereka lalu berjalan mengikuti insting dan penciuman mereka menuju arah sumber bau itu.

"Sepertinya dari tempat itu" Emiya Shiro menunjuk sebuah gerobak berwarna merah di tepi jalan. Tampak antrean panjang di depan gerobak sementara beberapa orang yang sudah selesai mengantre memegang sebuah makanan yang dibungkus kertas tisu.

"Itu Creape" teriak Tohsaka, "kelihatannya enak, ayo kita kesana!"

Mereka berdua lalu bergegas untuk mengantre di belakang barisan. Shiro yang melihat panjang antrean itu menjadi kurang semangat.

— Antreannya panjang juga ya.

Di depan mereka, seorang pemuda seumuran mereka mengenakan pakaian belang-belang tengah mengantri bersama seorang gadis kecil yang lucu. Gadis kecil itu tampak aktif dan sering sekali berteriak kegirangan menunggu gilirannya untuk membeli creape. Tingkah gadis itu membuat Tohsaka dan Shiro sedikit gembira.

Sementara orang yang tepat berada di depan mereka menunjukkan ekspresi menyeramkan setiap saat. Tohsaka yang melihat muka orang itu merasa dirinya seperti sedang ditantang. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang ada di antrean depan, mereka tampak ketakutan dan saling berbisik. Tohsaka yakin bahwa sesekali mereka menyebutkan nama "Accelerator" membuat Tohsaka heran dengan orang aneh di depannya yang ternyata sangat terkenal di kota ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, orang aneh di depannya kini telah pergi entah kemana sehingga gilirannya untuk membeli Crepe tiba.

"Kau mau rasa apa Emiya-kun ?" tanya Tohsaka setelah melihat tabel menu yang tertempel pada dinding gerobak di kanannya.

"Hmm.. Stroberi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pesan rasa stroberi dan rasa coklat"

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka iginkan, mereka berdua lalu duduk di sebuah kursi tidak jauh dari gerobak itu. Di sana mereka berdua menikmati crepe yang baru saja mereka beli.

Tohsaka tampak sangat menikmati makanan yang ia pegang. Dia seperti baru pertama kali memakan makanan setelah beberapa hari berpuasa. Begitu juga dengan Shirou yang melahap crepe di tangannya dengan cepat dan menghabiskannya lebih awal.

"Wah, aku lega bahwa crepe ini sungguh nikmat ketika dimakan pada saat kita sedang lapar" kata Shirou setelah menghabiskan bagiannya.

"Aku setuju"

Sambil menunggu Tohsaka yang masih menghabiskan crepes bagiannya, Shiro memandang sekelilingnya. Bangunan megah di beberapa tempat, lingkungan yang sangat bersih meskipun tempat itu sangat ramai, beberapa robot yang bergerak mondar-mandir di pinggir jalan. Semua pemandangan itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan dan merasa kagum. Pada saat yang sama, dalam pikirannya juga terus menerus membandingkan segala hal yang ada di Kota Akademi dengan kota kelahirannya, Kota Fuyuki.

Sudah lima hari sejak mereka pertama kali masuk ke dalam Kota Akademi. Karena akses masuk ke kota itu sangatlah ketat, Tohsaka sempat membuat para penjaga perbatasan pingsan. Namun satu-satunya hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka ketika melewati pos penjagaan adalah mengelabuhi kamera pengawas. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua saat ini menjadi buronan di kota. Namun beruntung hingga saat ini mereka masih bisa menghindari Anti Skill yang berusaha menangkap mereka.

Shiro dalam hati kecilnya sedikit senang telah datang ke Kota Akademi. Jika dia tidak kehilangan segel perintah sebagai seorang master terpilih, jika dia tidak kehilangan adik kelasnya yang berharga dan jika dia tidak mengikuti Tohsaka pergi ke kota ini, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk keluar dari Kota Fuyuki.

Saat dia memikirkan semua itu, Tohsaka ternyata sudah selesai menghabiskan crepe bagiannya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan" kata Tohsaka tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduk

"Kemana kita selanjutnya?"

"Benar juga" Tohsaka memandang ke sekelilingnya, sejak kemarin mereka pikir telah cukup mengelilingi area kota yang luas namun mereka belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun mengenai seseorang yang sedang mereka cari. Lalu Tohsaka tidak memiliki cara lain lagi, "Archer, apa kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk atau merasakan energi sihir di manapun?"

" _Aku tidak merasakan apapun, kota ini terlihat sangat tenang meskipun sudah menjadi arena peperangan baru bagi holly grail_ "

Sebuah suara muncul di kepala Tohsaka. Suara itu berasal dari servantnya yang saat itu merubah wujudnya menjadi roh. Hanya tohsaka yang telah terikat kontrak dengan servantnya yang dapat mendengar suara itu.

"Hah, percuma" kata Tohsaka terlihat kecewa "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka semua? Datang ke kota ini dan tidak ada tanda adanya pertarungan antar servant sama sekali"

"Apa kamu masih berpikir mereka datang ke kota ini untuk berebut Holly Grail?" Shirou menanyakan pertanyaan aneh kepada Tohsaka yang membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat "Kupikir tempat ini sangat menarik untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Dibandingkan dengan Kota Fuyuki yang tampak suram setiap harinya"

Tohsaka tidak membantah perkataan Emiya Shirou tentang kenyataan Kota Akademi yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Namun karena statusnya sebagai pewaris keturunan keluarga penyihir yang menguasai tanah fuyuki membuatnya harus menolak pernyaaan itu.

"Aku tidak terima dengan hal itu" Tohsaka menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahannya "lihat, segel ini merupakan bukti bahwa kita adalah seorang master yang dipilih oleh Holly Grail untuk mengikuti perang antar penyihir dan memperebutkan Holly Grail tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin kita meninggalkan perang begitu saja dan berharap hidup damai di kota lain"

"Meskipun kau berkata seperti itu, para master yang tersisa meninggalkan Kota Fuyuki untuk pergi ke tempat ini"

" _Aku juga berpikir bahwa mereka tidak lagi tertarik kepada Holly Grail, Rin. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri bahwa Holly Grail tidak akan terbentuk di luar Kota Fuyuki_ "

Tohsaka tahu aturan lama mengenai perang Holly Grail yang harus dilaksanakan di Kota Fuyuki karena beberapa tempat di Kota Fuyuki dilewati oleh Ley-lines yang dapat memperkuat sihir. Sehingga mampu mempertahankan pembentukan Holly Grail ketika ritual berlangsung.

"Oke, mari lupakan dulu masalah itu" kata Shirou mencoba memecah lamunan Tohsaka "Sebaiknya kita fokus pada tujuan kita datang kesini, menemukan Sakura dan membawanya kembali"

Tohsaka akhirnya dapat tenang kembali. Dia menjawab perkataan Shirou dengan mengangguk.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Di tengah perjalanan mereka menyusuri setiap kota tanpa adanya petunjuk dalam mencari Sakura. Tatapan Shiro terpaku pada sebuah balon terbang besar yang sedang terbang melintas di atasnya. Dia melihat foto perempuan yang mengenakan seragam sekolah tampak di layarnya. Foto itu berganti setiap dua detik menampilkan perempuan yang berbeda. Saat Shiro membaca tulisan besar yang ada di bawahnya, barulah dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sepertinya ada masalah" gumam Shirou hingga membuat Tohsaka yang mendengar kata-katanya ikut melihat berita yang ditampilkan pada balon terbang itu.

"Kota yang terlihat tenang ternyata memiliki masalah lebih besar dari yang kita bayangkan" ejek Tohsaka.

Setelah melihat berita itu Tohsaka merasa bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya mengenai perang Holly Grail yang telah dianggap main-main oleh para master saat ini merupakan kenyataan. Tidak seharusnya mereka meninggalkan kewajiban mereka sebagai seorang master dan meninggalkan perang Holly Grail yang seharusnya berada di Kota Fuyuki hanya karena menginginkan kota yang terlihat lebih modern dan nyaman di tinggali ini.

Tohsaka saat itu berpikir bahwa dia harus menghentikan permainan ini. Dia sangat ingin menceramahi setiap master yang akan dia temui dan mengakhiri hidup mereka di kota ini. Kemungkinan besar jika dia menjadi master terakhir yang bertahan, dia bisa melanjutkan ritual pembentukan Holly Grail di Kota Fuyuki meskipun berlangsungnya perang ada di Kota Akademi. Setidaknya hal itu masih dapat dicoba pikirnya.

Pada saat itu sebuah hal yang tidak terduga, seorang gadis kecil berlari kearah mereka dan menabrak tubuh Shirou. Penampilan gadis itu sangat aneh dengan pakaian ala suster gereja, berwarna putih. Melihat bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam kota akademi yang hampir dipenuhi oleh remaja modis, Tohsaka sangat heran dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shirou mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kenapa kau berlari di tempat seramai ini?"

"Seseorang sedang mengejarku" tanya gadis itu sambil terengah-engah.

— Seseorang?

Shirou dan Tohsaka saling menatap sebelum mereka memandang kearah orang-orang di sekeliling. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat mencurigakan dari pandangan mata mereka.

Tohsaka berpikir mungkin orang yang mengejar gadis itu telah bersembunyi karena ada mereka berdua.

"Apa kamu sendirian?"

"Ya"

"He.. kamu tinggal di kota ini?"

"Aku tinggal di sebuah asrama sekitar sini"

Sebelum sempat melaksanakan niatnya untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi yang aneh mucul. Shiro sadar bahwa dia baru saja mendengar suara perut dari gadis itu.

"Apa kamu lapar?"

Gadis itu tersipu malu sambil menjawab pertanyaan Shirou pelan, "Aku belum makan sejak pagi"

Mendengar hal itu Shirou menahan tawanya sambil tersenyum, mereka bertiga bernasib sama. Shirou lalu menatap ke arah Tohsaka. Tohsaka yang mengerti maksud dari Shirou menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Kau mau ikut mencari makan bersama kami?"

Dengan sekejap setelah mendengar ajakan Shirou wajah gadis itu tampak bersinar bahagia.

Dalam hatinya Shirou bertanya, — selapar itu kah keadaannya? Lalu tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Shirou Emiya dan dia Rin Tohsaka"

"Namaku Index" gadis itu menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Shirou menatap dengan aneh setelah mendengar nama gadis itu. Dia tidak pernah mendengar nama seaneh itu.

Apakah dia salah mendengar namanya? Shirou kebingungan dengan mengulangi nama gadis itu.

— Namanya sangat aneh.

Gadis itu memang tidak tampak seperti orang jepang namun nama 'Index' juga masih terdengar aneh untuk seorang dari luar jepang. Tohsaka terlihat sependapat dengan apa yang dipikirkan Shirou.

"Apa itu bahasa inggris atau memang namamu?" tanya Tohsaka memperjelas.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tohsaka, Index merasa jengkel dan dia menjawab dengan ketus.

"I-itu memang nama asliku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Maaf"

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka bertiga pergi ke sebuah tempat makan tidak jauh dari sana. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

 **Bagian 2**

Shirou tampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Di depannya, Index, baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang seakan dia mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Tidak hanya itu, Tohsaka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Index. Mungkin saja saat itu dia sedang mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok dibalik seorang gadis yang mengenakan jubah putih itu.

Akhirnya Shirou tidak punya pilihan lagi untuk angkat bicara selagi Tohsaka masih terdiam.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir kalau kami berdua adalah penyihir?"

Gadis itu memegang gelasnya dan meminum esnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shirou.

"Sejak di jalan tadi aku sempat melihat Command Spell yang ada di tangan kakak" jawab Index menunjuk ke arah tangan kanan Tohsaka.

Gadis itu mengetahui tentang Command Spell itu berarti kemungkinan dia adalah anggota dari keluarga penyihir karena normalnya orang biasa akan menganggap bahwa segel perintah berwarna merah yang ada di tangan para peserta perang holly grail sebagai sebuah tatto. Saat Shirou masih berpikir tentang kemungkinan itu, Index melanjutkan berbicara.

"Jadi kupikir kalian berdua adalah penyihir yang saat ini sedang berkontribusi sebagai seorang master di perang Holly Grail. Tapi itu aneh, bukankah perangnya seharusnya berlangsung di Kota Fuyuki. Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Sepertinya kau bukan seorang penyihir dan kau tahu banyak tentang perang Holly Grail yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh keluarga penyihir. Berdasarkan pakaian yang kau kenakan itu aku dapat menebak kalau kau anggota dari gereja anti penyihir"

Kini giliran Tohsaka yang berbicara setelah lama terdiam, "Apa aku benar?" lanjut Tohsaka.

"Kau benar kakak"

Index menjawabnya dengan senyum di wajahnya sementara itu Tohsaka menajamkan matanya seakan dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan musuh.

Kenyataannya adalah keberadaan organisasai anti penyihir memang ada. Umumnya organisasi itu merupakan bagian dari suatu gereja di setiap negara seperti Vatikan namun beberapa negara yang lain seperti Jepang tidak ada organisasi anti sihir sebesar Vatikan sehingga Jepang merupakan salah satu negara teraman bagi penyihir.

"Sepertinya kau juga bukan berasal dari Jepang. Darimana Asalmu? Vatikan?"

"Tidak, aku berasal dari Anglikan"

"Anglikan?" tanya Shirou bingung setelah mendengar nama yang asing baginya itu.

"Itu adalah sebuah nama yang diberikan untuk gereja yang berada di Inggris" jawab Tohsaka berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

Tohsaka tidak menyangka bahwa dia bertemu dengan salah satu anggota dari gereja anti sihir di Inggris. Mengetahui bahwa di Inggris terdapat sebuah organisasi besar penyihir yang bermarkas di menara Big Ben. Organisasi itu juga sangatlah rahasia karena mereka juga memiliki musuh besar yaitu anggota gereja yang sudah lama berusaha memusnahkan kehidupan penyihir di Inggris.

Kenapa salah satu anggota gereja ada di sini?

Shirou juga mengetahui keberadaan organisasi anti penyihir dari Kiritsugu, itulah yang membuatnya harus bersembunyi ketika akan menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya. Namun Kiritsugu juga pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa sangat jarang ada anggota dari organisasi anti sihir yang berada di Jepang. Itu berarti ini adalah kesempatan yang langka bahwa di depannya saat ini dia berhadapan dengan salah satunya.

Walaupun begitu tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa organisasi anti penyihir adalah musuh besar para penyihir jadi apa yang akan Index lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan Tohsaka adalah seorang penyihir.

Seperti paham dengan kewaspadaan dua orang di depannya, Index segera menjelaskan keadaan sekarang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh atau menangkap kalian saat ini. Lagi pula saat ini kita tidak sedang berada di Inggris"

"Tentang hal itu, kenapa kau datang ke Jepang?" tanya Shirou penasaran.

"Ada beberapa masalah di gereja Inggris yang membuatku harus meninggalkan Inggris untuk sementara waktu dan pergi ke Jepang"

Alasan yang cukup mencurigakan bagi kedua penyihir yang sedang mendengarkannya. Namun mengetahui bahwa saat ini Index bukan merupakan ancaman, mereka pun akhirnya dapat kembali tenang.

 _"_ _Rin, aku merasakan salah satu servant telah muncul"_

Setelah mendengar suara dari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Archer, Tohsaka segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Emiya-kun aku harus segera pergi"

"Eh, kemana?"

Tohsaka hanya menatap kearah Shirou dengan tatapan yang serius. Dia berpiir bahwa tanpa harus mengatakannya Shirou tahu apa yang dia maksud. Tentu saja, Shirou tahu maksud dari Tohsaka yang kemudian segera pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"T-tunggu Tohsaka"

Walaupun Shirou sudah berteriak memanggilnya, namun itu sudah terlambat.

Index hanya menoleh dengan heran melihat tinggkah Tohsaka tanpa menanyakan apapun seakan dia juga mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan.

— Sepertinya aku harus mengurus satu orang ini dulu ha..ha..

Shirou meringis.

 **Bagian 3**

Saat dalam keadaan terburu-buru seperti saat ini adalah kesempatan Archer untuk menampakkan dirinya. Hal itu bertujuan untuk menggendong tubuh Tohsaka dan melompati gedung-gedung di kota akademi.

Sesampainya di sebuah wilayah yang sedikit lebih mirip perkampungan pada umumnya di jepang. Di tempat itu, tidak seramai pusat kota akademi dan kebanyakan bangunannya terdiri dari rumah yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tiga lantai.

Archer berhenti melompat di atap sebuah rumah dan melihat sekitarnya, "Seharusnya dia ada di sekitar sini"

Tohsaka kemudian juga memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepanjang jarak dua kilometer di sekitarnya merupakan bangunan yang terlihat mirip, sementara hanya satu kilometer di depannya saja terlihat sepanjang garis tepi yang merupakan akhir dari deretan bangunan. Itu adalah sungai besar yang ada di Kota Akademi.

*DUARR*

Tiba-tiba Tohsaka mendengar ledakan keras dari arah sungai itu. Asap debu mengepul berwarna kecoklatan. Tohsaka juga yakin bahwa sesaat dia sempat melihat kilatan cahaya berwarna kebiruan.

"Di sana" teriak Tohsaka menunjuk ke arah debu.

Segera Archer mengangkat tubuh Tohsaka dan meluncur melompati atap rumah kearah ledakan.

Saat mereka berdua sedang melompat dan melayang di udara, Tohsaka melihat sebuah jembatan yang rusak parah akibat ledakan. Di bawahnya beberapa meter dari jembatan yang rusak itu. Seorang perempuan sedang berbaring dengan di peluk oleh seorang perempuan lainnya, mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian yang sama sehingga kemungkinan adalah temannya, namun salah satunya yang dipakai oleh orang yang berbaring berwarna merah akibat noda darah.

Melihat hal itu membuat Tohsaka sedikit menyesal bahwa mereka terlambat.

Saat itu juga sebuah rantai meluncur dari arah asap debu. Rantai itu meluncur tepat kearah dua orang perempuan itu.

"Archer" teriak Tohsaka.

"Yes Master" teriak archer mengerti maksud dari masternya "I am the bone of my sword".

Dengan sekejap Archer mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya. Kemudian pedang itu meluncur dengan sendirinya seperti sebuah panah yang ditembakkan kearah rantai.

Saat pedang itu mengenai rantai itu dan lenyap, Tohsaka segera turun dan berlari menghampiri dua orang gadis itu, "Aku akan mengurus orang itu Archer"

Archer berdiri diantara asap yang masih mengepul tipis dengan Masternya yang berusaha menolong gadis yang terluka parah itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tohsaka.

"Tolonglah Onee-sama, dia... dia"

Gadis dengan twin tail itu terlihat sangat panik dan ketakutan sambil tetap memeluk temannya yang sedang sekarat.

"Guh..."

Tohsaka sedikit merasa ngeri setelah melihat kondisi perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dia memeliki luka tusuk yang cukup dalam di bagian perutnya sehingga saat ini dia telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Apakah kau dapat menolongnya.. Tolonglah Onee-sama" teriak gadis twin tail itu.

Tohsaka hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa 'aku bukan seorang dokter' kepada gadis itu namun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Walaupun dia seorang penyihir, tapi dengan kondisi korban seperti itu dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah masih bisa menolongnya. Bahkan meskipun melarikannya ke rumah sakit pun juga sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk dapat bertahan.

Saat pikirannya sedang bingung dengan kondisi di hadapannya. Sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya terdengar makin memperburuk suasana.

"Jadi kau Tohsaka. Kenapa kau juga pergi ke kota ini? Mungkinkah kau merindukanku?"

"Shinji Matou" Tohsaka memandang dengan tatapan tajam kearah seorang laki-laki yang sangat dia benci "Jadi benar kau ada di kota ini, apa kau yang telah melakukan hal kejam kepada gadis ini?"

"Itu benar" dengan santai, Shinji menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"

Archer seakan mengerti apa yang masternya inginkan dengan cepat melancarkan serangannya kearah Shinji. Namun seorang perempuan menahan serangannya.

"Sial, Servant" kata Archer.

"Bagus Rider, aku serahkan servant itu kepadamu"

Shinji kemudian berlari menjauh meninggalkan servant perempuannya.

Servant perempuan itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna keunguan dengan mata seperti kucing berwarna kuning. Kondisinya saat ini begitu buruk, dia tampak memiliki luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya salah satunya adalah luka di lengan kirinya yang terlihat cukup parah.

Sepertinya luka itu dia dapat ketika bertarung melawan kedua gadis itu.

"Keadaanmu cukup buruk nona" kata Archer sesaat setelah melompat kebelakang "Sepertinya kau kesulitan melawan dua orang esper kecil seperti mereka" tambahnya mengejek.

Rider tampak tidak memperdulikan ejekannya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap tidak berubah.

Melihat luka yang diterima oleh servant Rider, Archer berpikir bahwa kemungkinan Rider tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan lagi untuk bertarung sehingga dia akan mudah untuk membunuhnya dan segera mengejar Shinji. Namun sebelum itu..

"Rin, masih ada satu cara lagi untuk menolong gadis itu"

Tohsaka memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah Archer yang berdiri memunggunginya, "Satu cara?"

"Kalung permata berwarna merah"

Tohsaka teringat dengan sebuah kalung permata yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun dia pun lalu merogoh kantung bajunya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung peninggalan ayahnya. Kalung itu selalu ia simpan dan dia menjadikannya sebagai sebuah celengan mana (energi sihir). Setiap hari dia mentransferkan energi sihrinya kepada kalung itu dan saat ini mungkin sudah terkupul cukup banyak energi di dalamnya.

Tapi bagaimana Archer bisa tahu tentang kalung ini.

Menekan rasa penasarannya dia saat ini harus fokus dengan perempuan di depannya. Mungkin saja dengan banyaknya energi sihir yang tersimpan di dalam kalung itu mampu untuk menutup luka gadis itu tapi dia harus memakai sihir di hadapan manusia biasa di depannya.

Saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah menolong gadis itu meskipun harus memperlihatkan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Aku akan menolong temanmu jadi mundurlah sedikit" kata tohsaka menyuruh gadis twin tail itu untuk mundur.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk patuh.

Sementara Tohsaka sedang mengucapkan manteranya, Archer kemudian melancarkan serangannya lagi kepada Rider. Dua buah pedang berwarna hitam dan putih bergantian ia gunakan untuk menyerang Rider. Namun semua serangannya dapat ditangkis oleh rantai milik Rider yang keluar dari rambutnya.

Sial, meskipun dia terluka seperti itu ternyata dia masih cukup cepat.

Pedang memang buruk untuk melawan rantainya namun bagaimana dengan panah.

Karena usahanya sia-sia, Archer sekali lagi melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jaraknya sementara Rider masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa melancarkan serangan balasan. Sepertinya dia hanya berfokus pada pertahanan untuk melindungi masternya melarikan diri.

"Tch"

Pedang di tangan Archer kemudian menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah busur panah yang cukup besar.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini" kata Archer mengarahkan busur panahnya kepada Rider.

Di tangan kanannya muncul sebuah pedang panjang berwarna silver. Archer menggunakan pedang itu sebagai anak panahnya dan benar saja, pedang itu berubah meruncing.

Menyadari serangan yang akan dilancarkan Archer, Rider segera membuat perisai yang terbuat dari sekumpulan rantai untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

"Percuma saja"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Archer segera meluncurkan serangannya. Anak panah ditembakkan tepat menerjang perisai rantai. Perisai itu semakin terkikis satu-persatu akibat tekanan dahsyat yang diakibatkan oleh panah milik Archer hingga hancur sepenuhnya.

Namun ketika anak panah itu menembusnya, sebuah pilar cahaya muncul. Pilar itu sangat terang dan tinggi hingga menembus langit menghancurkan anak panah yang ditembakkan oleh Archer.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Archer kebingungan.

Hanya beberapa saat kemudian pilar itu semakin mengecil dan menghilang. Sesosok bayangan berkaki empat muncul di depannya.

Bayangan itu semakin tampak jelas seiring menghilangnya pilar cahaya. Dan di depan Archer tampak Rider sedang menunggangi kuda berwarna putih.

"Tidak mungkin, dalam keadaan seperti itu kau masih bisa mengeluarkan Noble Phantasm"

Archer terkejut oleh Rider yang masih memiliki sisa kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan Noble Phantasmnya. Namun dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika kuda putih yang ditunggangi oleh Rider memiliki sepasang sayap putih seperti sayap burung.

"Mungkinkah kau.."

Archer menelan kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan dan segera bersiap menerima serangan Rider ketika kuda yang dia tunggangi terbang tinggi ke atas.

"BELLEROPHON" teriak rider dengan keras.

Dengan cepat Rider bersama kudanya meluncur kearah Archer. Meluncur semakin cepat hingga membentuk sebuah cahaya putih.

Archer yang mengetahui bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menghindari serangan Noble Phantasm milik Rider segera mengeluarkan Noble Phantasm pertahanan miliknya.

"RHO AIAS" teriak Archer.

Archer mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan Sebuah perisai berbentuk bunga berwarna merah yang memiliki tujuh kelopak muncul di hadapannya.

Beruntung Archer masih sempat menahan serangan Rider. Namun kekuatan serangan Noble Phantasm milik Rider lebih kuat dari yang ia duga sehingga menghancurkan satu-persatu kelopak Rho Aias.

"Sial, bertahanlah"

Hingga hanya tersisa satu kelopak lagi, menandakan batas terakhir perisai milik Archer. Jika kelopak terakhir itu hancur maka dia akan menerima langsung serangan Noble Phantasm milik Rider.

Namun disaat Archer dengan sekuat tenaga bertahan dengan perisai terakhirnya. Cahaya dari Noble Phantasm milik Rider semakin meredup. Kekuatannya semakin menurun dengan cepat hingga akhirnya kuda yang ditunggangi oleh Rider lenyap.

Rider yang jatuh ke tanah sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri. Berangsur tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

Archer berjalan mendekati tubuh medusa yang terbaring di tanah.

"Pada akhirnya, kau menggunakan sisa energimu untuk mengeluarkan Noble Phantasm. Aku akan menghargai usahamu, Medusa"

Segera setelah tubuh Rider menghilang sepenuhnya, Archer pergi mengejar Shinji.

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi untuk mengejar bocah itu"_ kata archer kepada Tohsaka yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan sihirnya.

Sementara itu Tohsaka telah selesai merapalkan manteranya.

"Huh, bahkan aku masih tetap harus menggunakan mana dari tubuhku"

Mantera yang dia berikan telah berhasil memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada gadis itu. Tohsaka telah memastikan gadis itu masih hidup dengan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Dia selamat"

"Benarkah, terimakasih.. Onee-sama ini aku Kuroko" Senyum menghilangkan rasa cemas gadis twintail itu. Segera ia mendekat kearah temannya yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya yang aku lakukan hanya menutup lukanya. Dia masih banyak kehilangan banyak darah jadi kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat"

Setelah menyuruhnya pergi ke rumah sakit, tiba-tiba perempuan twin tail itu memegang tangan Tohsaka. Sekejap Tohsaka terkejut mereka berpindah tempat dan itu terus berulang kali hingga yang terakir mereka telah sampai di lobi sebuah rumah sakit.

Perempuan itu kemudian segera berlari menghampiri petugas rumah sakit meminta pertolongan.

"Teleport ya, kemampuan yang bermanfaat" kata Tohsaka menatap kagum kepada gadis itu.

 ** _Catatan:_**

 _ **Ini dia, akhirnya para karakter utama dari seri Fate/Stay Night muncul. Pada bab ini porsi kemunculan mereka sangat banyak karena saya pikir tidak adil jika dalam cerita ini tidak memunculkan duo Stay Night (Emiya Shirou dan Tohsaka Rin). Jadi bukan sangat kebetulan Tohsaka bertemu dengan duo To Aru (Misaka dan Kuroko) hehe. Tapi sayang sekali kalau Misaka harus lengser di sini. Semoga saja dia masih bisa tampil di bab terakhir (Semoga Saja).**_

 _ **Bab yang lalu cukup menantang telah membuat adegan pertarungan yang melibatkan servant melawan esper karena kalian tahu sendiri bahwa servant itu kemampuannya jauh di atas penyihir biasa (Master). Semoga juga ada adegan itu lagi yang lebih wow.**_

 _ **oke terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca cerita saya sampai pada bab ini.. sedikit informasi, cerita ini masih belum berakhir (masih setengah perjalanan) jadi harap kalian masih setia untuk mengikuti perkembangan ceritanya.**_

 _ **Apa yang sedang dilakukan saber dan Ilya? siapa sebenarnya master dari Dark Servant? kenapa para master yang tersisa pergi ke Kota Akademi? . . ikuti terus ceritanya!**_


End file.
